1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone holder for mounting a microphone on a drum, more particularly to a microphone holder that is convenient to use and carry, and that can be mounted conveniently and closely to the drum to obtain a better sound pick-up effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
To record a live musical performance, microphones are needed. To obtain the best sound pick-up effect, the microphones have to be mounted as near to the musical instruments as possible. When mounting a microphone on a drum, for instance, a microphone holder is used. A conventional microphone holder includes an upright stand, and has a clamping end for clamping the microphone such that the direction and angle thereof are adjustable. Some drawbacks associated with the conventional microphone holder are as follows:
1. As the conventional microphone holder has to be erected on the floor, it occupies a relatively large amount of space, and is inconvenient to move around.
2. The conventional microphone holder is relatively heavy and is inconvenient to carry around.
3. The mounting of the microphone on the microphone holder and adjustment of the position of the microphone thereon are troublesome.
4. Since the conventional microphone holder stands on the floor beside the musical instrument, the sound pick-up effect is not satisfactory.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a microphone holder for mounting of a microphone on a drum which is convenient to use and carry, and which can be mounted conveniently and closely to the drum to obtain a better sound pick-up effect.
Accordingly, the microphone holder of the present invention is adapted to mount a microphone on a drum. The microphone includes a microphone body, a connector which is connected pivotally to the microphone body, an electrical cable which is connected to the microphone body, and a headed horizontal bolt which engages threadedly the connector. The drum includes a hollow drum body formed with a lower projection which has a threaded hole, a drum skin frame formed with an upper projection which has a through hole and which is located over the lower projection, and a headed vertical bolt which extends through the through hole in the upper projection to engage the threaded hole in the lower projection. The microphone holder includes a vertical plate having an inner side surface which is adapted to face the drum, and an outer side surface which is opposite to the inner side surface. A microphone connecting device is connected fixedly to the vertical plate, and is adapted to hold the microphone thereon. A clip member is connected fixedly to the vertical plate, and is adapted to clamp the vertical bolt thereon. An inverted U-shaped positioning plate is connected fixedly to the vertical plate, and is disposed over the clip member. The positioning plate has a horizontal top plate section with a bottom surface that is adapted to abut against an upper end of the vertical bolt, and two vertical side plate sections which extend respectively and integrally from two opposite sides of the top plate section and which are adapted to flank the upper projection of the drum so as to prevent rotation of the clip member on the vertical bolt.